I'm Your Nanny!
by ayeeemackie3
Summary: ADOPTED BY DreamersNight : Bella Swan has just moved to Forks. She goes to get her luggage and she meets a guy who looks like Adonis. What will happen next when she is his new nanny? BxE?
1. The Meeting

**Hey people!!!! This is my first FanFic!!!! Sorry if it's long or short……. I hope you will like my FanFic!!! Also, please R&R!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters…., but I can manipulate them and change the characters around…..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella P.O.V.**

The plane to Forks just landed. I was going to move in with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

We all met in high school. I was a new student and happened to bump into each of them while I got lost on my first day. Alice and Rosalie were both new students. We had the same classes for each period. With that, we all became best friends.

Anyways, we were all going into college. I just turned 21 years old as Alice and Rosalie were already 21 years old. As a present for my birthday, hey bought an apartment in Seattle and let me move in with them.

I got off the plane and started to look for Alice and Rosalie. Soon, I spotted assign that said "BellieBear!" I sighed and walked to where the sign was to see Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. I ran up to them and started laughing.

"Emmett, Jasper!!! Oh my gosh! It's you guys! But, what's up with my name?!" I yelled so loud that people started looking.

"See Emmett. I told you she would be kind of mad about the sign!" Jasper said turning to Emmett. Then, he turned to me.

"Bells, I've missed you!" Jasper said while hugging me.

"Me too! For you and Emmett," I whispered as I hugged back.

"Hey! Little sis! I missed ya and how are you?!" Emmett boomed while crushing me into a bone crushing bear hug. Emmett loves to call me "Little Sis" so I get used to it, even if he isn't my brother. I laughed and we walked to go get my bags.

As, I grabbed my bags, I accidently tripped over my own feet and waited for my impact to the ground. Instead, four hands tried to make sure I didn't hurt myself. The hands tried to help, but I got to my knees to see a little girl and boy.

"Hi! My name is Katie. I saw that you falling so help with my brother," the girl named Katie said. I chuckled silently to myself because of her grammar. I could see that they were little kids.

"Oh! Thank you Katie!" I said.

"I am Johnny! What's your name?" the boy named Johnny asked.

"My name is Bella," I answered.

"Katie, Johnny! What are you doing talking to strangers?!" a musical voice shouted. Then, a man looking like a god came up to us. He had untidy bronze hair and green eyes. He looked … beautiful.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen. Ummm… I see you have met my kids," Edward said nervously.

"Hey. I am Bella Swan. Your kids helped me when I fell. I was just thanking them to be nice. You know, me as a nanny," I said.

_Oh no, I said I was a nanny. I am not a nanny! What do I do?! _ I thought.

"What a coincidence! Could I give you my card so that you could call me? I was just looking for a nanny," Edward said while handing me a card.

"Ummm… sure?" I replied. It came out as a question.

"Thanks! You have a great day! Bye!" Edward yelled while walking away.

"Bye!" Katie and Johnny yelled.

I stood frozen for a minute and went back to Emmett and Jasper with my bags. Both of them had a look on their faces which said "What took you so long?" I just laughed and walked outside to follow them to their car. I loaded the bags and we were on our way to Seattle. The ride was long and silent…

"We're here!" Emmett boomed. I jumped and Emmett and Jasper laughed. I got out of the car and ran to the elevator, completely forgetting about my bags. I pushed the button for the 17th floor and went to look for apartment 1723. I rang the doorbell when I found the door to hear a squeal and shriek. The door flew open.

"Bella! OMG!!!" Alice and Rosalie yelled.

"Ali! Rose! OMG!!!" I yelled and gave them a huge hug. I heard footsteps and a voice.

"You should be quiet. People can hear you," a musical voice said.

_Oh no! It's Edward! _I thought.

I turned around and saw Edward and his kids.

"Edward, you live here?" I asked confused.

"Bella? Yeah, I live here. You do too?" Edward asked, also confused.

"Hi Edward. It's me, Bella. Well, you now know where I live….," I said nervously. I looked at Edward who had a confused face. Then I glanced at Alice and Rose who had looks that said, "You will tell me later!"

I looked back at Edward and he said, "Oh, well this is good. Ummmm… I live in the apartment across from you. This is very good. Uh, um, is it possible that you could have dinner at my place tonight? I would like to learn more about you over the dinner for the job."

I looked at Ali and Rose and they nodded.

"I would love to have dinner with you," I said sweetly.

"Yes!!!" Katie and Johnny said in unison. They finally spoke up. I glanced at both of them and they looked excited.

"Ok! Come at 7:00pm!" Edward said. He opened his apartment and waved good-bye. I waved back and went inside my apartment. Ali, Rose and I squealed.

"OMG! Bella! That was Edward Cullen! OMG!" Alice yelled.

"What about him? And be quiet because he can hear us!" I whisper-yelled. Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"Edward is the World's Most Hottest and Richest Bachelor!" Rosalie whispered. I wasn't that surprised, if Alice and Rosalie could afford a place here, he could too.

"Well, we can talk about this later! Bella needs to get ready for her dinner! OMG! I have an idea," Alice said. "You like Edward right?"

"Yeah, like he is so attractive," I said dreamily.

"Well, we could make sure that he will date you, or even marry you!" Alice and Rosalie said while hi-fiving each other. **[A/N: Edward single in this story and Bella is too. Alice and Rosalie (in this story) want Bella to get married soon, soooo…….]**

"Yeah! I think that I like him, but maybe not a lot though. Let's do this anyway!" I whispered with enthusiasm.

"Well, let's get started," Rosalie and Alice said while running gracefully to my new room. I followed them and tripped several times. I ran in my room and I think my jaw dropped to the ground. My room was all set up with a bed that had a midnight blue colored floral pattern on the sheets and comforter, TV, and whole bunch of other stuff. My closet was huge and had a lot of new clothes in it. My walls of the whole room were midnight blue with a black floral pattern.

"You-you-you-you…," I stuttered.

"Yep! Me and Alice! By the way, we will get your things ready and unpacked while you are at dinner. I will call Emmett and Jasper to bring your bags to the apartment. Now go take a shower! Your fave shampoo and conditioner are in the shower and towels are by your sink!" Rosalie commanded, well, kind of commanded. I listened to her and took a shower. Once I was done, I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 5:30pm. Alice found me looking at my cell phone, taking me to my closet. She made me out on a gold dress that fell just above my knees. **[Link:** **]** She also made me wear black peep toe high heels, about 2 ½ inches. **[ Link:** **.]** I glared at Alice, who in turn, smiled with an apology. Rosalie barged in with a hair curler and ordered me to sit. I sat while Rosalie magically curled my tangled hair while Alice put make-up on me. She put gold eye shadow and some black eyeliner and glossy lip gloss on me. Alice also put on a gold and black necklace on me with matching earrings. Rosalie was finished with my hair in no time and it looked beautiful. My hair was curled halfway and my bangs were in my face to the side.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie and said, "You guys are miracle workers! Thank you!" I hugged them while they hugged back. It was 6:45 pm so I sat in my room and read a book…

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was at the airport with grabbing our suitcase from staying at my parent's, Carlisle's and Esme's, house for a week. I grabbed our bags and Katie and Johnny ran off.

"Kids! Come back here!" I yelled. I put our bags on a cart and pushed the cart over to them to see a beautiful girl with brunette and brown eyes talking to them.

"Katie, Johnny! What are you doing talking to strangers?!" I shouted while walking to them. Once I got closer, the girl became more beautiful.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen. Ummm…I see you have met my kids,"I said nervously being next to a very, very, and very beautiful girl.

_Oh, shut up!!! You don't even know her! _I thought.

"Hey. I am Bella Swan. Your kids helped me when I fell. I was just thanking the, to be nice. You know, me as a nanny," Bella said. Then, she had a worried face.

_A nanny?! How could she be a nanny?! Well, I am looking for a nanny and maybe if I interview her, she could be the new nanny!_ I thought.

"What a coincidence! Could I give you my card so that you could call me? I was just looking for a nanny," I said while handing her my card.

"Ummm…sure?" Bella asked.

"Thanks! You have a great day! Bye!" I yelled while walking away with Katie and Johnny.

"Bye!" Katie and Johnny yelled.

"I liked her!" Johnny whispered to Katie.

"Me too. I think that daddy likes her. Bella could be our new mommy!" Katie whispered to Johnny.

"I can hear you!" I whispered to both of them. They both looked at me with a sorry face and I chuckled at what they thought.

_Could I marry Bella? Will she ever like me?_ I thought.

**Katie P.O.V.**

I was with Johnny and daddy. I saw a lady falling.

"Johnny! Come on! Lady falling!" I whispered in Johnny's ear.

"Coming!"Johnny whispered back. We ran up to the lady and helped her up. She was at her knees. She looked nice and pretty. Maybe she could be our mommy.

"Hi! My name is Katie. I saw that you falling so I help with my brother," I said with a smile

"Oh! Thank you Katie!" the lady said.

"I am Johnny! What's your name?"Johnny said.

"My name is Bella," She answered. Then I heard daddy calling us.

"Katie, Johnny! What are you doing talking to strangers?!" daddy shouted. Daddy came up to us.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen. Ummm… I see you have met my kids, "Dad said.

"Hey. I am Bella Swan. Your kids helped me when I fell. I was just thanking them to be nice. You know, me as nanny," Bella said.

_Bella's a nanny?! If dad hire her, I can see her all day of the week! _I thought.

"What a coincidence! Could I give you my card so that you could call me? I was just looking for a nanny," Dad said. He handed her a card.

"Ummm…sure?"Bella said.

"Thanks! You have a great day! Bye!" Dad yelled while walking away with us.

"Bye!" Johnny and I yelled. Once we had the bags, me and Johnny started to talk.

"I liked her!" Johnny whispered.

"Me too. I think that daddy likes her. Bella could be our new mommy!"I whispered back.

Daddy whispered, "I can hear you!" Johnny and I looked sorry and daddy chuckled.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I had someone out our bags in my silver Volvo. Once all the bags were in, Katie and Johnny got in their car seats while I got in the front seat and started the car.

"You guys ready?" I asked once the car was running.

"You bet dad!"Katie and Johnny said in unison. I drove off to our apartment in Seattle. Once I got there, which was not very long because…I like to drive fast, a bell boy grabbed our bags and took my key to put them in our apartment. Once he got back to us, I got out of my car, gave him the keys and walked to the elevator in the lobby with Kati and Johnny holding my hands. I pressed the button to floor 17 and waited until the doors opened to hear a very loud shriek and squeal. I motioned for my kids to follow me and they did. We walked to our apartment, 1725.

"Bella! OMG!!!" two voices yelled.

_Wait?! Bella's here?! It's not her and can't be her!_ I thought.

"Ali! Rose! OMG!!!" a voice yelled. It sounded like Bella's voice.

_Uh oh!_ I thought.

I decided to say something and said, "You should be quiet. People can hear you," while walking to my apartment. I stopped in my tracks to see a familiar head with mahogany hair turn around. Two girls, one who was short with pixie styled spiky black hair and another with a model body with long golden hair, were standing by Bella.

_Uh oh! It's Bella! What will I do?! _I thought.

"Edward, you live here?" Bella asked with a confused face. I couldn't help but be confused too.

"Bella? Yeah, I live here. You do too?" I asked confused. I took a quick glance at the other two girls and they looked shocked. I also took a quick glance at my kids, which both had excited faces.

Bella said, "Hi Edward. It's me Bella. Well, now you know where I live…." I put on a confused face when Bella finally looked at me. Then, she looked at the two people by her.

Bella looked back at me and I said, "Oh, well this is good. Ummmm… I live in the apartment across from you. This is very good. Uh, um, is it possible that you could have dinner at my place tonight? I would like to learn more about you over dinner for the job." Bella looked over at the two girls, who nodded their approval.

"I would love to have dinner with you," Bella said sweetly.

"Yes!!!" Katie and Johnny said together. I looked at them, chuckling silently for speaking up and their approval with excitement.

"Ok! Come at 7:00pm!" I said happily while opening my apartment door, waving good-bye. Once Johnny, Katie, and I were in, I shut the door which was followed by three squeals. I laughed silently to the squeals.

Then, I heard, "OMG! Bella! That was Edward Cullen! OMG!" a voice yelled. That made me laugh out loud. Katie and Johnny ran up to me.

"What are you laughing at?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, why daddy?" Katie added.

"Well, Kat, John, you guys better dress nicely! We have a date tonight," I said. John and Kat nodded and ran into their rooms to put on something nice.

_Oh! I better put on something nice on!_ I thought.

I ran to my room and put on a nice black dress shirt, black Italian shoes and black dress pants. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair alone and saw John standing outside my door, waiting for me.

"Daddy?" John asked.

"Yes son? What is it that you need?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Can you help me with my hair?" John asked with a puppy dog face.

"Oh yes! What else can I say to your handsome face?" I said.  
I led him to his and Kat's bathroom and simply looked at his blond hair.

10 minutes later….

"Dad!" John yelled.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"You did absolutely nothing to my hair!"

"Oh yes! I left it in a messy way, just like mine!"

"Oh, ok! I like it!"

"Daddy! I need your help with my hair!" Kat yelled.

_Wow. I should quit my job and become a hair stylist. _I thought.

"I'm coming!" I said while walking into Kat's room. I took one look at her and laughed so hard. She had her hair all over the place being held by barrettes.

"Dad! No laugh! I try to fix hair and mess up!" Kat said with a worried look.

"Ok. I will fix it!" I said and walked over to her and started to rame her hair.

20 minutes later….

"Done!" I yelled and looked at her hair. I was proud to be done with her hair. I had to untangle it, brush and comb it, braid one half of her hair, then the other. I learned a few things from some people about hair.

"Yay! Now I can go put on my dress I picked out," Kat yelled while taking off to the bathroom. I chuckled and went to the kitchen to set up the table. I decided to start cooking the dinner before Bella arrived. When I walked to get ingredients to cook with, I saw Johnny in the same exact outfit as me, except with a blue dress shirt.

"Nice clothes Johnny! Trying to impress Bella, huh?" I teased John as I surprised him. I started to tickle him.

"Dad… S-s-s-stop….Tick-tick-tickling m-m-m-meee!" Johnny said, breathless from all his laughing. I stopped tickling him as Katie walked in gracefully. She was wearing a knee length green dress with a design of pink flowers on it. Katie put a pink headband in her hair and had nice green ballet flats on.

"Katie! You look beautiful! I hope no boy will knock on our door looking for you with a ring tonight!" I teased. She laughed then glared at me. I finally looked at the clock and it was 7:00pm.

"Uh oh! Kiddos come on!" I said to Johnny and Katie. We ran out the door, straightened out our clothes and rang the doorbell. The girl with pixie hair opened the door. She started to say hi and told us her name was Alice. Then the other girl came saying her name was Rosalie. I thought for a second, I have heard that name before. Alice went to go get Bella.

Then, I think my jaw dropped to the ground when Bella came to the door.

**Hope it wasn't too long…….Well, please R&R!!!! I won't be able to update this story for two weeks……. I'm sorry…..Well, R&R!!!! Give me some ideas too!!!**

**Luv y'all!! **

**Mackie3**


	2. La Dinner!

**Hi readers!!!! Sorry that I haven't updated for a second chapter in 2 weeks like I said. I have just been busy. Please don't think that I have forgotten about the story. I have a really busy schedule and all, hey check out my profile at the top and bottom ok? Well, I bet you don't want to hear anymore about me so here below is the disclaimer.**

**Me: Truth or Dare, Stephanie Meyer?**

**Stephanie: Dare! I won't be a chicken!**

**Me: I dare you to give me the Twilight Saga and the characters and actors that played them.**

**Stephanie: Fine!! Here is Twilight and all….(she hands me a paper)**

**Me: This is a coupon for McDonalds!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stephanie: Oh, right….BYE!!!! See ya!!!!**

**Me: This is what I get for playing Truth or Dare…**

**Well, I don't own Twilight… SM does…**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was so absorbed in the book that I was reading, Wuthering Heights. Alice came rushing into my room and said Edward was here.

_Oh shoot! I forgot that I was supposed to show up!_, I thought.

I got up, straightened my dress and walked out of my room. I saw Edward at the door with his mouth open. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. Just as I was about to say hi, my clumsiness kicked in and I fell right on top of Edward.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Can I get you something? Does anything hurt?!" I said while getting off of Edward.

"No, no. Everything's ok! Don't worry about it!"Edward said while brushing himself off.

"I am so sorry. Really. I am just very clumsy. I am so sorry!" I said. I was so worried.

_What if I don't get the job?!_, I thought.

"Really don't worry! Everything's ok! Uh, why don't we go over to my place for dinner now?" Edward asked. Oh, I was so relieved. I thought I was going to lose the job.

"Uh, sure. Let's go. Hi Katie! Hi Johnny!" I said. I finally noticed Katie and Johnny. Katie looked beautiful and Johnny looked handsome. Edward took my hand and led me to his apartment door.

"Bye Bella! Have a good dinner!" Rosalie yelled.

"Bye Rose! Bye Alice!"I said. Edward opened his apartment door. I stood at the doorway, gawking at how nice his apartment looked.

"Wow! Your apartment is beautiful!" I said. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I blushed.

_Oh stop it! Don't blush!, _I thought angrily.

Edward gestured me to enter and he said, "Miss Bella Swan, welcome to the Cullen Apartment." Katie and Johnny stepped in and stood by my sides.

"Miss Bella, can I show you my room?" Katie asked.

"Miss Swan, can I show you my room before Katie does?" Johnny asked.

"Hey! I asked her first, so I can show her first," Katie yelled at Johnny.

"Well, I asked her second! I can show her first," Johnny said.

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

I was about to say something when Edward said, "Well, I asked her to dinner so let's eat." Katie and Johnny sighed and nodded. Edward started to walk so Katie, Johnny and I followed. Edward led us to the dining room and kitchen.

"Miss Swan, this is where we will be dining. We will be having spaghetti with meatballs, salad and bread sticks," Edward said with an Italian accent. I giggled and Edward pulled out a chair and I sat on it while Johnny did the same for Katie.

"Thank you," I said to Edward while Katie whispered to Johnny.

"You're welcome," Edward said to me. I giggled once more and Katie and Johnny giggle too. Edward and Johnny sat down.

"Oh no! I forgot that I still have to make dinner!" Edward said.

"Oh, that's ok! Do you need any help because I will gladly help," I said with hope.

"Oh, no! It's fine, why don't Johnny and Katie give you a tour of the apartment while I cook?" Edward asked looking from me to the kids.

"Are you-," I started.

"I will!" Katie interrupted. "Sorry I inter-in-ter-interpupted you."

"Ok," I said with a smile and saw Edward smile his crooked smile.

"I want to help!" Johnny said. I smiled and nodded at Johnny. Katie and Johnny cam t my sides and took one of each of my hands.

"Let's go!" Katie and Johnny said together. They pulled me along to each different room they had. They had a music room, playroom, study room, living room, dining room, and much more. The apartment was two stories high! Finally, I got to the bedrooms upstairs with them.

"Bella, this is my room," Katie said while pulling me along.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked.

"He's cleaning room," she replied once we got to a pink and purple door.

"Welcome to Katie room!" Katie said. I looked in and it was like a princess room. It looked really nice.

"Bella! Time for room!" Johnny yelled.

"Ok, be right there," I said. "Ok, Katie, I am going to go to Johnny's room." I walked out of Katie's room and saw Johnny waiting, he took my hand and led me to the door next to Katie's door. The door said John's Room.

"This is my room!" Johnny said while opening the door. The room was filled with baseball and soccer posters and other sport things.

"Wow, I like your room," I said to Johnny.

"Bella, Johnny, Katie, dinners ready!" Edward said. I turned around and saw Edward with Katie.

"Ok, let's eat," I said. I walked up to Edward, still holding Johnny's hand, and walked down the stairs slowly being careful not to trip or fall. Once I got downstairs a sweet aroma filled my nose. I looked at the kitchen and there was the dinner, spaghetti and meatballs with salad and bread sticks. Johnny let go of my hand and pulled open a chair and Edward did the same for Katie.

"Bon appétit! Let's eat!" Edward said while sitting down.

"Ummm… that was French, not Italian," I said to Edward. He looked at me and smiled.

"I know," Edward said. I smiled and Johnny and Katie started to get food. I waited for them to finish and waited for Edward, but he motioned for me t go first. I got salad and breadsticks first and ate quietly.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," Edward said.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan. I am in college and 21 years old. I just moved to Seattle from Forks and I want to become a journalist," I said, "Would you like to know more?"

"No, it's fine. I think that you would like to know about me, right? Well, I am Edward Cullen. I graduated from college last year. I am 23 years old and a doctor. I have lived in Seattle my whole life," Edward said.

_Wait, 23 years old and already graduated?, _I thought.

"How did you graduate so early?" I asked.

"My medical professors thought that I was so advanced and already knew what I needed to know to become a doctor, which was true. With that, they had me graduated and suggested Seattle Hospital for me to work at," Edward replied with a sigh.

"Oooh! Tell her about us, daddy!" Katie and Johnny said. Edward sighed and nodded.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I shouldn't have told Bella about me because I know she will ask about the mother of the kids. Now, I have to tell Bella about the kids, I thought.

"Ok, I wouldn't want to disappoint you guys," I said to Katie and Johnny.

"Ok dad! Start already!"Johnny said impatiently.

"Ok Johnny. Relax, ok? Well Katie's full name is Katherine Emily Cullen and Johnny's full name is John Preston Cullen. If you can't really tell, they are twins. Their birthday is October 17 and they are four years old. Katie plays soccer, piano and does ballet. Johnny plays baseball, soccer and plays the guitar," I told Bella.

"If they are twins, how come they don't look exactly the same, like eye and hair color?" Bella questioned. I sighed.

"Well, Katie has more of me in her and Johnny has more of his mother in him," I said with a sad face.

"I don't mean to pry, but who is their mother and why isn't she here?" Bella asked nervously. She reached for the spaghetti and put a helping on her plate.

"Their mother's name is Tanya Denali. When the children were born, she was so happy and we were going to get married. About a year later and 3 weeks before the wedding, she couldn't take it anymore and left," I said tearing up a little.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Bella said quickly.

"No, it's ok. You have a right to know," I said. Bella stood up and hesitantly came up to me and hesitantly gave me a hug. I stood up with her arms still around me and put my arms around her too. Slowly, she removed her arms and I removed mine too. Bella's arms were at her side and she was about to raise her hand and her hand accidentally hit my glass of water and it got all over my pants and shirt.

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry! Oh gosh!" Bella said and she ranted on in French.

I chuckled and said, "It's ok! Don't worry! You speak French?"

"Yes," Bella said quietly.

I took off my shirt and said, "I am going to put on a different shirt and pants." Bella stared at me and blushed when she looked up at me. I chuckled and went to my room.

**Bella P.O.V. **

Oh my gosh! Does he have to do that? He has great abs!, I thought.

Katie stood up and Johnny did too. They both had their plates in their hands and they were going to put them in the ink.

"Aaaahhh!" Katie and Johnny yelled together. Ina blink of an eye, both of them slipped and fell with their plates breaking and sauce getting in their hair and clothes.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys ok?" I said while running to them and helping them up.

"Is ever- Oh my!" Edward yelled while rushing to us with a blue shirt in his hands.

"We fell," Katie mumbled.

"Both of you take our own shower and get into your pajamas," Edward said. Katie and Johnny went upstairs and whispered.

**Johnny P.O.V.**

'Ouch!" I whispered to Katie while walking upstairs.

"Yeah, it hurt," Katie whispered.

"Dad should let Bella become nanny," I whispered.

"Yeah, well I am going to wash! Bye!" Katie said when we got up to the top of the stairs.

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Wow," I said. Then, I heard stuff being picked up.

"Bella, it's ok. I will do that," I said walking to her. I put my shirt on and started to pick the pieces of the glass up. **[A/N: In case you are wondering, the plates are made up of glass.]**

"Ok, well I will just put my plate in the sink too along with my glass of water," Bella said. She got up and put her things in the sink.

"Thank you for the dinner," Bella said quietly.

"No, thank you for joining Katie, Johnny and I for dinner. I think that the kid had a great time with you," I said to her. She blushed.

"You know, I think that you would be a great nanny for the kids," I said. Bella stared at me with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Does this mean that I am going to be the new nanny?" Bella asked excitedly. Then she threw her arms around me. I stiffened a little and she noticed. She removed her arms.

"I am so sorry!" Bella said.

"It's ok. You got a little excited and yes! You are the new nanny!" I said. She smiled wide. Then we heard a phone ring. It was the house phne and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, hi! I need to speak to Bella," a squeaky voice said.

"Ok, here she is," I said while handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Bella said.

"Emmett! Whatever I will see you soon. Bye! Ok," Bella said.

"Emmett, wait?!" I yelled. Bella gave the phone to me.

"Emmett! Wow! Is it actually you?" I said.

"Yes, Eddie! What's up? Oh shoot, Rose! He's only next door or something like that! Ok then! Bye, Eddie! Bye Bella! Bye brother and Lil' Sis!" Emmett screamed into the phone. Then the line went dead.

"You know Emmett?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, you do too? He's my brother," I said.

"Yeah, he is my best friend's boyfriend. Uh, um, I have to go. I am so sorry. What time do you want me to come for the job and which day?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow and at 7:00am. I will give you instructions for each day you are here and a schedule too. Ok, well see you tomorrow," I said while opening the door. She stepped out into the hall and waved good-bye. I grabbed her arm gently and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Bella blushed and I said, "Farewell Bella," while kissing her hand. Bella giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Good-bye, good sir," Bella said and she opened the door to the apartment when Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all gave her a hug at once.

"Eddie! There you are!" Emmett boomed. He walked up to me and gave me an one- armed hug.

I laughed and said, "Hey Emmett! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, well, I need to go home. Say hi to mom and dad for me. Bye Rosy! Bye Pixie! Bye BellieBear!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!!!" Rosalie, Alice and Bella yelled. Then I heard a loud smack.

"Rosy!" Emmett said. Rosalie smirked and walked into her apartment with Bella and Alice following her.

"Bye," I said and went back into my apartment to sleep and get things ready.

_Wow, I really like her, _I thought.

**Well????? Like it, hate it??? Having any ideas, any questions??? Well feel free to comment and ask and suggest, whatever. Flames are accepted!!!!!!!!Just please press the green button!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mackie3**


	3. The Talk! Dun DunDDUUNNNN!

**Hey guys…. I am sorry for not updating for a while. Please do not think that I neglected or forgot about this story... Okay, okay!!!.... Maybe I forgot. Although, I have a new story of mine that I am currently typing and it is called "Who Is The Right One?"**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn….(I had nothing to type except this for the disclaimer).**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked in the apartment.

"You like him. You like him!" Ali and Rose sang.

"I think I do," I said happily.

"Spill. Tell us everything from where you guys first met to after the dinner," Rose demanded.

"But let her get into her pajamas first!" Alice said.

"Fine," Rosalie said, "20 minutes."

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled. I ran to my bathroom, tripping several times, and stripped off my clothes. I turned on my shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I was done, I found out that Alice had picked out my pajamas, a grey camisole with grey boy shorts.

When I was finished putting on my pajamas, Alice barged into my room with Rosalie following.

"Spill already!" Rose yelled.

"Okay! Let Alice fix my very damp hair while I s-p-i-l-l!" I said while Alice pulled me to my bedroom and onto my bed with Rose on my couch. Alice grabbed a brush and started to tame my hair. I started my story with when Katie and Johnny helped me to when we kissed each other's cheeks. Rosalie and Alice nodded and squealed and shrieked at the right moments.

"Wow! A heck of a story!" Alice said.

"Yes, it is," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well, I want to watch Romeo and Juliet," I said while turning my TV on. Rosalie made popcorn while Alice was laying in bed with me on my right, looking for Romeo and Juliet on my TV. Alice found the movie when Rose came in my room with a bowl of popcorn. Rosalie laid down next to me on my left. We all fell asleep during the movie.

**Edward P.O.V.**

When the three girls were in there apartment, Emmett came around the corner of the hallway to me.

"I thought you were leaving," I said to Emmett.

"Haha, yeah, like I was going to leave when I could talk to you. Idiot," Emmett said to me.

"Okay, well I need to go inside to my twins. You could come in to talk to me, if you want," I said while opening the door to my apartment. Emmett pushed past by me into my apartment. I fell to the ground, but at least Emmett didn't see. I got up and brushed myself off. I closed my apartment door after going inside.

"Edward, your kids are sleeping," Emmett stated.

"Thanks," I said.

"Okay, well, tell me about my Lil' Sis. How did you guys meet and all?" Emmett said with a girl voice **[A/N: Haha!!! Imagine Emmett saying that like a girl, but with 'like' between every word!!! CAUTION: Might sound like a dumb blonde (no offense to any blonds, just a JOKE!!! I don't think that blondes are dumb and if you are offended…. I'm SO SORRY!!!!) ]**.

"Okay and can you act like a guy?" I asked annoyed. He nodded and started from when Katie and Johnny left to when Bella left.

"But then, how did I not see you at the airport?" Emmett asked in his manly voice. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"I don't-," I started to say.

"Spill already!" a voice yelled.

_We really need thick walls, _I thought.

"My Rosie, baby. Hahaha, gotta love her," Emmett said.

"How did you know that it's her?" I asked lamely.

"Rosie's yell. Hello?" Emmett said with a 'duh' tone. **[A/N: Anyone wanna guess how he knows??? EWWWWWW, GROSS!!! How do you know that????]**

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Edward! You need to get a hold of yourself! Just… tell me why I didn't see you at the airport," Emmett said.

"Let's see. I didn't see you because I was getting my luggage. What were you doing?" I asked.

"I was with Jasper at the benches, texting our girls," Emmett said.

"Okay….who the heck is Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock, he is a lawyer. Haven't you heard of him?" Emmett asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Hey, it's getting late. Go home," I said to Emmett.

"Fine, bye lil' bro," he said. He walked to the front door and I followed. He just walked to Bella's apartment door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Going to Rosie, Alice, and Bella's place. I have a key," Emmett said. He took a key and opened the door. He waved bye and closed the door quietly.

"Bye," I whispered while walking into my apartment and climbing into bed.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke to the sunlight burning my eyes. I saw Alice sleeping next to me, but no Rose. I got up from bed quietly and walked to Rosalie's room. I saw her and Emmett sleeping under the covers.

"How did he get there?" I wondered out loud.

"What?" a voice said sleepily and quietly.

"Aaaahh! Alice!!! You pixie! You scared me!" I screamed.

"What?!" Alice yelled.

"I said you scared me!!" I screamed.

"Why are we screaming?!" Rosalie's voice yelled.

"I don't know," Emmett said. Rosalie and Emmett came out of Rose's room.

"It's 6:00 am!" I said.

"Here wear this," Alice said pulling me to my closet in my room. She looked through all of my clothes. Alice picked me a pink ruffle blouse, grey skinny jeans, and white and silver and pink sneakers. I took them and went to take a shower. I stripped my pajamas off and used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Once I was done, I put my clothes on and socks along with my shoes. Alice appeared and started to comb through my hair. She told me to put my head upside down while she blow dried my hair. I did what she told me until all my hair was dry. She then curled my hair and put it into a high ponytail. Alice left to go get ready for work and I picked out pink rose earrings and grey bead row necklaces. I looked at myself in my full body view mirror.

_I look cu-ute, _I thought. I walked onto the kitchen and grabbed my coffee waiting for me in my mug. I grabbed a toasted doughnut and smeared cream on it.

As I took a bite of my doughnut, I said "Mmmmm…"

**Edward P.O.V.**

I woke up to hearing a voice scream, "Aaaahhh! Alice!!! You pixie! You scared me!"

_Bella,_ I thought.

"What?!" a soprano voice yelled.

"I said you scared me!!" Bella's voice screamed.

"Why are we screaming?!" a voice yelled.

_I think soprano voice is Alice and the other Rosalie,_ I thought. I looked over at my nightstand where my clock was. It read 6:00am. I shot up from my bed and into my bathroom. I took a shower and shaved. I took my lab coat, denim jeans, favorite blue shirt and nice black comfortable sneakers and socks and put them on. It was 6:15am when I was done. I went to the kitchen and made coffee and doughnut smeared with cream for breakfast. **[A/N: HAHAHA!!! I didn't even know that they were going to eat the same breakfast until I read the chapter after I was done writing it and realized I made them eat the same breakfast. Anyways, if you know this, one person once said 'Great minds think alike'!!!!] **Once I was done, I went to my laptop and typed instructions and the kid's schedule for Bella. It was 6:50am when I was done.

"Wow," I said aloud. I sat down in my living room and sat down to watch some news.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was done with my breakfast in no time. I grabbed my Nike backpack and put my Wuthering Heights book, cell phone, 2 water bottles, lunch( which was a chicken caeser salad, a brownie and coke) and all of my school stuff in. I also grabbed my keys to my car and the apartment. **[A/N: Bella has her old red truck right now to drive… Just so you know…]** Once I had my backpack all ready, I went to Alice's room to see her and Jasper in a hot make-out session.

_How did he get here?_, I thought.

"Uh, Alice?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm going soon," Alice said when she detached herself from Jasper.

"Howdy Bella," Jasper said. **[A/N: Jasper with all of his Southern-ness... Lol, I just made that word up!]**

"Howdy?" I asked.

"Oh Bella! I have a plan. It's called 'Make Edward Jealous'. Okay?" Alice asked.

"Who's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's working for Edward Cullen. He is the World's Hottest Bachelor," Alice answered. "Anyways, I found out from Emmett that Edward doesn't know Jasper. So, Jasper's going to walk you to Edward's apartment and you guys act all couple-y, but do not kiss."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Shoot, it's 6:59!" Alice said while pushing Jasper and I to the front door. I grabbed my backpack.

"I'll carry that for you," Jasper said while taking it from my hands.

"I will leave the door open and spy on you guys okay? Now go!" Alice ordered. I opened the door and walked out with Jasper, hand in hand. It felt uncomfortable, but if it would help me get Edward, why not? Jasper knocked on the door and we waited. After a few moments, Edward answered the door. His eyes looked at my intertwined hand with Jasper's.

"Hello," I said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi," Edward said dully.

"Howdy, I'm Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said offering his hand to shake Edward's hand. Edward shook his hand.

"Well, Jazzy, I have to go. I'll see you soon," I said.

"Okay, bye," he said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I did the same for him. I walked into Edward's apartment.

"I have to go wake up the kids. Hold on a moment," Edward said. I nodded and took my phone out of my bag. I had a text. It said:

To: _Bella_

From: _Alice_

_U did awesome! Did Edward say anything yet? PxyChic!_

I texted back:

To: _Alice_

From: _Bella_

_No, he jst said he was going to wake up da kids. Did I overdo it by calling him Jazzy and kissing him on da cheek? Babbee Bells_

Alice texted back:

To: _Bella_

From: _Alice_

_No! It was good that u did that! PxyChic!_

I then, texted back once I heard footsteps:

To: _Alice_

From: _Bella_

_I g2g! Dr. Sxy is coming! Babbee Bells_

I couldn't believe I texted his name as 'Dr. Sxy'. That was really new for me. **[A/N: Wow!!! I bet that Bella has a new boost of confidence inside of her that she might not know about!!!] **My phone vibrated and I checked it real quick.

To:_ Bella_

From: _Alice_

_Really Bells, 'Dr. Sxy'? Wow, anyways txt or call me l8r! PxyChic!_

I saw Katie come towards me in Dora pajamas and Johnny in Spiderman ones.

"Bella!" they shouted while running towards me smiling. Both of them gave me a hug. I gave them a big hug back. Once they detached themselves from me Edward walked up to me.

"Ok, here you go, these are your instructions and rules. Here is their schedule for the day," Edward said handing me papers.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I heard someone knock at the door. I turned off the TV and walked to my apartment door. I didn't look to see who it was because I knew it was Bella. I opened the door and there stood Bella and a guy holding hands with her. My eyes went straight to their hands. I felt a pang of jealously and hurt go through me.

"Hello," Bella said happily with a smile.

_Bella has a boyfriend. It's okay, just get a hold of yourself,_ I thought.

"Hello," I said rather dull.

"Howdy, I'm Jasper Whitlock," the guy standing with Bella said. He offered a hand to shake and I took it.

"Well, Jazzy, I have to go. I'll see you soon," Bell said to Jasper.

_She even gave him a nickname!_, I thought.

"Okay, bye," Jasper said to Bella. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Bell agave him a kiss on his cheek. Jasper gave a backpack to Bella then went into her apartment. I walked in my apartment with Bella following.

"I have to go wake up the kids. Hold on a moment," I said while Bella nodded. I went to the stairs and walked up them quietly.

"I thought she had no boyfriend," I whispered to myself. "Wait, Emmett said he and Jasper were texting their girls. Maybe Bella didn't take out her phone to be nice. So that is Jasper."

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Ok, thank you," I said. "I will read them and obey the rules and follow the instructions."

"Ok, well, I have to go now. I hope that everything will go well. Bye kids," Edward said. Johnny and Katie ran up to him as he bent down and gave him a kiss and hug.

"Bye daddy," Johnny and Katie both said

"Bye kids. Bye Bella," Edward said.

_Ok! Think fast, _I thought.

I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked up at me in shock. I grinned.

"Bella….," Edward started.

**OMG!!! A cliffie!! I'm so sorry, but I kind of thought the chapter was getting long!!!!! Anyways, I hope that you guys will review and give some ideas for the next chapter since it will be the first day of work for Bella. Give some ideas that are funny and all and maybe I will put your name in the story for thanks if I use or just like your idea!!!!**

**Press the button!!!!!**

**Signed,**

**Mackie!!!**


	4. My First Day At Work Part 1

**Hi everyone who is taking their time to read this!!! This is going to be my 4****th**** chapter for this story!!! I know I haven't updated in a while, so here is a chapter for all of you! It had to be divided into 2 parts, so this is the first part. I hope that you all will read it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy the whole story off of Stephanie Meyer and offered to finish Midnight Sun, but she wouldn't let me buy or finish them……………**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Bye kids. Bye Bella," I said to my twins and Bella.

Suddenly, Bella walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her in shock as she grinned.

**Katie P.O.V. **

"The plan will work! Bella going to be mommy!" I whispered very quietly to Johnny.

"Uh, huh," Johnny whispered back.

**Edward P.O.V. **

"Bella, don't you have a boyfriend already?" I asked her.

"Who, Jasper? Nope, he's not my boyfriend. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, I am most definitely single," Bella said to me.

"Uh, ok," I said embarrassed. Bella quickly looked away and to the schedule I gave her. I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot, I think that they were a little pink.

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked while looking curiously at me.

"Ask what?" I asked quietly.

"If I had a boyfriend. Why do you ask?" Bella asked, not meeting my eyes.

I fidgeted little and whispered, "No reason." I hoped that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Oh really?" she asked while walking to me, "Are you sure? So, if I did this, it would be for no reason?" Our bodies were touching and Bella was leaning into my body. Our faces were just centimeters apart and Bella's face was coming closer. I closed my eyes as Bella did. Then, we…

"Daddy! You're gonna late!" Johnny said with a concerned look on his face. Bella and I jumped away from each other shocked. Bella put her hand to her heart, as to show that she almost had a heart attack.

"Johnny, you have such a voice! You scared me! I almost had a heart attack!" Bella said. Johnny laughed.

"Boo!" Katie yelled from behind Bella.

"My Katie! You have such a voice too!" Bella said while picking Katie up.

**Bella P.O.V. **

_OhEmGee! Almost kissed him, almost!!! Gosh, he makes me crazier about him! Just being next to him, _I thought.

I put Katie down while saying, "You should go to work Edward."

"Yeah, ok, well bye Bella. Bye Katie, bye Johnny," Edward said while waving. He walked up to me. I gave him a little, let's say little meaning very little, almost tiny, peck on the lips.

"Bella, it's not good to be a tease. Someone might be a tease right back," Edward whispered in my ear. He grabbed my hand while saying, "Be right back kids." Edward led me to the kitchen.

"What do you-," I started to say.

"Shhh. By the way, when you make the twins their meals, make sure they are healthy. If you can't think of meals, the cookbooks are right here," Edward said. He lifted me unexpectedly and put me on the counter. Edward pointed to a cabinet on the top. Then, he picked me up and carried me while walking.

"Edward, please put me down," I said politely. Edward shook his head no and stopped suddenly.

"Kids, I am going to go now," Edward said. "Johnny, can you grab my bag? Katie, can you open the door?"

"Ok," the twins said in unison. As Katie opened the door, Edward stepped out and I saw Alice and Jasper walking hand in hand towards the corner to the elevator. Alice turned around to see who it was and met my panicking eyes. She panicked and dragged Jasper around the corner to spy on us. I looked at Edward, who didn't see them.

"Edward, put me down!" I said. Edward laughed and spun in a circle. I laughed and Edward did too. As Edward put me down, I became dizzy and was about to fall. I waited for me to meet the ground, but instead met arms, Edward's arms.

"You better be careful Bella," he said while helping me up. I looked around a while blushing to see Alice dancing with happiness. The, Johnny ran to Edward with a bag. Alice then looked up to me and turned away. I think she was whispering something to Jasper and telling him to go downstairs, into the elevator because Alice was pushing something.

"Here you go daddy," Johnny said while handing Edward his bag.

"Thank you Johnny. Now, kids give me one last hug," Edward said while bending down. Katie and Johnny ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Edward got up. "Good bye Bella." Edward gently grabbed me and spun me to face him. He was leaning into me, as I was leaning into him. Edward closed his eyes and I did too. I heard a very small gasp, probably Alice. Edward's face was just about a centimeter away from mine and he was closing the gap from our faces slowly. Suddenly, he gave me a peck on the lips that lasted for what seemed an eternity, but only 3 seconds. Edward tilted his head, going for a more passionate kiss. I heard a very, very loud squeal, but Edward didn't seem to mind. Edward licked my bottom lip and I was just about to let him have entrance when he pulled away. I looked around quickly and saw that Alice disappeared. Edward tilted my head to look into his eyes.

**Alice P.O.V. **

I was walking hand in hand with Jasper. **[A/N: This is Alice's point of view just before the kiss!!!] **I heard a door open and turned around to see who opened the door. I saw Edward holding Bella bridal style walking out the door. Bella looked around and met my panicking eyes. Bella had panicked eyes and I dragged Jasper around the corner and quietly sat down to peek at Bella and Edward.

"Alice, honey. What are you doing?" Jasper whispered. I held up my hand to shush him while he looked around the corner, but made sure that no one would be able to see him.

"Hey! That's Bella and Edward," Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Jasper, I don't mean to be mean, but shut up!"  
I whispered.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Edward, put me down!" Bella said (more like shrieked). I heard Edward laugh and Edward spin Bella and himself around in a circle. Bella laughed, as did Edward. Edward put Bella down.

"Le gasp! She's gonna fall!" I whispered.

Bella was just about to fall when Edward caught her. I saw Edward's lip move as Bella blushed. Inside of me, I was dancing with joy.

"Alice, you do realize you are dancing with joy right now?" Jasper whispered.

"Oh right," I said slightly embarrassed. I looked back to Bella and Edward and saw a little boy bring a bag to Edward. I turned back to Jasper.

"You need to go downstairs, start the car or just wait downstairs. If you wait, be sure that Edward doesn't see you," I whispered while pushing Jasper to the elevator.

"Okay," Jasper said. "I'll wait downstairs."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," I said. Jasper pushed the button for the elevator and stepped into the elevator.

"Bye Bella," Edward said at the moment I turned my attention to Bella. Edward grabbed her arm gently to face him. Edward and Bella were leaning into each other. Edward and Bella closed their eyes. I gasped a small gasp. Their faces were just a centimeter away. Edward then closed the gap between their faces and gave her a peck on the lips that lasted forever. Edward tilted his head for a more passionate kiss. I tried to hold my squeal, but squealed very, very, very loud. Edward licked her lip, I think, and Bella was just about to let him have entrance when… Edward pulled away. I left to the elevator quickly and was planning to come back up when Edward left.

**Bella P.O.V. **

"Wow," I said, having my voice sound all breathy because of the kiss.

"Yeah, wow," he said with a breathy voice. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "I have to go. Bye kids and bye Bella."

"Bye Edward," I said. I took a half step closer to him and put my lips by his ears and whispered, "You tease." I felt him shiver.

"Bye," he said. He waved and walked to the elevators.

"Oh, um, sorry. Please pass," I heard Edward say.

"Oh, thank you Edward," Alice's soprano, perky voice said.

"You know my name?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Bella lives with me at the apartment across from yours," Alice said with a 'duh' tone.

"Oh right, how could I forget," Edward said.

"You must be going now," Alice said.

"Oh right," Edward said.

"Bye Edward," Alice said.

"Bye Alice," he said.

I heard the elevator doors open and close. Alice came into view and waved at me.

"Johnny, Katie! Come here, there is someone who wants to meet you!" I said, calling the twins.

"Coming!" both of the twins said.

"Hi Bella," Alice said waggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh! Don't do that," I said turning around to meet Alice. I gave her a hug. She hugged me back. Katie and Johnny came back to me and Alice.

"Hi Bella," Johnny said.

"Hi Bella," Katie said.

"Hi kids. I would like you to meet Alice," I said pushing Alice in front of me.

"Hi Katie. Hi Johnny. Awww, you guys are so cute! I'm Alice, but you can call me Auntie Alice," Alice said.

"Ummm, Alice, I don't think that's such a good idea because-," I started to say.

"Can I give you guys a hug?" Alice said interrupting. Katie and Johnny ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"You're pretty Auntie Alice," Katie said.

"Thank you!" Alice said.

"Are you playing with us in house today?" Johnny asked.

"No, because she has to work," I said quickly.

"That's true," she said. Katie and Johnny detached themselves from her and made frown faces.

"That stinks Auntie Alice. Will she be able to come later?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe," Alice and I said together. We looked at each other for a second then laughed.

"Okay, well, Alice should get going. Katie and Johnny should get some breakfast," I said pushing Alice away.

"Bye Auntie Alice!" the twins said in unison.

"Bye Katie! Bye Johnny! Bye Bella! Text or call me at lunch," Alice said waving and running for the elevator.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's have pancakes!" Katie said running inside.

"Yeah and some omelets!" Johnny said following Katie inside. I ran inside and closed the door.

"Okay guys. I am going to make pancakes and omelets. While I cook, you guys are going to take a shower and get ready, okay?" I asked Katie and Johnny.

"Yes Bella," Johnny and Katie both said.

"Now go on," I said to them. Johnny and Katie ran to the staircase to get ready. I sighed and looked over their schedule for their day until noon. It said:

9:00am Soccer Practice For Katie and Johnny at Forks Park (1 hr)

10:30am Baseball Practice For Johnny at Forks Park (1 hr)

11:45am Lunch at home (1 hr 15mins)

_Wow, that's all?,_ I thought.

"I better start making breakfast," I thought aloud. I went to the kitchen and looked for the pancake mix, eggs, bacon, tomatoes and milk. I found everything except for the pancake mix. There was a loud knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it to see Emmett.

"Bells! How are you?" he asked picking me up and giving me a bear hug.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?! Did Edward send you here to spy on me?" I asked as he released me.

"No! I just wanted to see my favorite nephew and niece. Even if they were from a hag," Emmett said, but saying the last part quietly. I didn't know if I was meant to hear it, so I didn't bother asking.

Suspiciously, I said, "Okay, but I have to make breakfast and they, meaning Katie and John, are getting ready for the day. Please just be good and just watch TV."

Emmett grinned and asked, "And if I don't?"

"Just pleased, don't break anything," I begged.

"Okay, fine," he said. I walked back into the kitchen and he followed.

"Do you know where Edward keeps his pancake mix?"I asked Emmett while looking through cabinets.

"Yeah. Go left, left, left, left. No, go right, right, right. Now, up, up, up, no wait. Down, down, left, right, left, right, left, right. Now left, left right, up and to the right," Emmett said.

As I was opening the cabinet I said, "You made me go back to where I started." I picked up a bottle because there was no box, to see… apple cider! "For apple cider!"

"I didn't make you go back to where you started. Pass me the cider and I told you left, not right. And they say I'm the dumb one!" Emmett said while I passed him the cider. I went to the left and saw the pancake mix. I sighed and watched Emmett go into the living room and turn on the TV.

"Football! Woot! Woot! Steelers and the Patriots!!! Patriots rock and Steelers suck!!!" Emmett yelled. **[A/N: Okay everyone, if you love football and disagree….I am sorry!!! I don't watch much football and listened to what one of my friends said would work and probably just wanted me to write that because it would tick off my ex……Carry on!] **

"Shut up!" I said. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I got all the equipment I needed and started to cook.

**Johnny P.O.V. **

I was done cleaning up and was waiting for Katie to come into my room. Katie wanted to talk to me to plan some things. As I waited, I took my big backpack and put all of my soccer and baseball things in there. I changed out of my pants and shirt and put on my soccer uniform and stuffed my pants and shirt into my backpack. I was about to call Katie when she knocked on my door.

"Johnny? Are you ready?" Katie asked while coming into my room.

"Yes. Katherine, where have you been?" I asked, faking anger.

"Getting ready, gosh," Katherine said. "I have plan. Bell like dad. Dad like Bell. We make them love them. Okay? We bring them together. Got it?"

"Okay," I said.

_What to do, what to do, _I thought.

"Johnny, Katie! Breakfast is ready!" Bella said from downstairs.

"Coming," me and Katie said at the same time. We ran downstairs with our backpacks and sat down in our original seats. There were blueberry pancakes and omelets. There were four plates set.  
"Nice uniforms," Bella said while grabbing mine and Katie's glass and pouring orange juice in them.

**Bella P.O.V.**

As I was pouring orange juice for Johnny and Katie, I heard Emmett yell "Steelers suck! You can't score! Ugh!!! YES!!! Patriots rock! Steelers suck!! THEY SUCK!!!" I heard a loud crash and glass breaking. **[A/N: Ahaa, another note about the football! Okay, before you all review and say something like "NOOOOO! Steelers rock!! Patriots suck," I don't really watch football except for the Super Bowl. I asked my friend for help on this and said to put that Patriots rock and Steelers suck… On with the story!]**

"Stay here," I ordered the twins. I put the juice down and ran to the living room, thankfully without tripping. "EMMETT!" I saw a broken vase and plasma TV.

"Haha….haha. I broke the TV and Eddie's vase. I am gonna call him and tell him," Emmett said running for the phone. I thought of something of how to get back at Emmett and had a mischievous smile.

"Johnny? Do you have your baseball bat?" I asked Johnny. He nodded and ran to go get it. Johnny handed the bat to me and I went to go sneak up on Emmett. I heard Emmett talking into his phone.

"Hi Edward. Uh, um, I have something to say," Emmett said. There was a pause. "I didn't break anything!" Pause. "Okay, yeah. I broke your TV and mom's vase. I heard yelling all the way from where I was. "Okay, okay! I'll buy you a new one, again." I stifled a laugh.

_Again?_, I thought.

I tip-toed behind Emmett, raising the bat. Just as Emmett turned around, SMACK! The bat hit his head, not too hard, but not too soft. Just enough for Emmett to yell.

"Ouch! Bella!" Emmett yelled.

I was close enough to hear Edward say, "Bella?"

I grabbed the phone and said, "Bella speaking."

"Bella! Give me back the phone!" Emmett said reaching for the phone.

"Hi Bella," Edward said. I ran across the room, trying to get away from Emmett. My feet caught on the carpet somehow, and I went tumbling down a hallway.

"Ouch. Ouch! Hi Edward," I said while trying to get up. Emmett ran to me with the kids following.

"Bella! Are you okay? What happened?" Edward asked, concern filling his voice.

Emmett took the phone, put it on speaker and said, "She tumbled down a hallway when her feet caught on the carpet." Emmett burst into a booming laughter. "Only you, Bella, only you."

"My ankle kind of hurts," I said when I realized I unconsciously touched my ankle and pain came.

"I am coming home right now," Edward said.

I quickly said, "No! I mean, I'll be fine."

"No, I insist. I'll take the day off. Emmett, pick her up and put her in the guest room, on the bed. Bella, keep your ankle elevated. Kids, get the first aid kit. Don't do anything to your ankle. I got to go, bye!" Edward said. Edward hung up as Emmett did.

"Okay Bellsy-Wellsy! Let's put you in the guest room. Kids, get the first aid kit and bring it to the guest room. Once you guys put it there, go and finish breakfast. Bella, let's go," Emmett said. Johnny and Katie nodded and ran off. Emmett carefully picked me up and carried me bridal style to a room upstairs. "Here you go Bella. I'll put a pillow under your right ankle to keep it elevated." Emmett put me down and put a pillow under me right ankle. Katie and Johnny came to the room with a first aid kit and put it on the bed.

"Hope you get better," they both said. Then, they left the room.

"Bella, lie down. It's almost 8:30am. I am going to bring the kids to their soccer and baseball practice. I'll leave a note for Edward saying that I brought them to their practices. We will be back by lunch. Okay?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, fine. I have one question though. How come we, meaning Alice, Rose, Jasper and I, didn't know about Edward?" I asked.

"Well, he went to a boarding school in England. He made me swear not to tell anybody about him. He would come home on the holidays. Rose knew about him. They didn't talk or anything. I made Rosie swear not to tell anyone. Bella, get some rest now," Emmett said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Emmett kiss my forehead and close the door. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**Edward P.O.V. **

I sighed as I hung up. Bella hurt her ankle. I walked to the front desk.

"I have to take the day off. It's an emergency," I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Okay Doctor Cullen, You may go, I will have Doctor Garrett take over your shift," the lady said.

"Thank you," I said as I ran to my office. I gathered all of my things and ran out of the hospital to my car. I quickly got in, threw my stuff in and started my car. I sped away to my apartment. Once I got there, I threw my keys at the valet parking and grabbed my stuff. I waited for the guy so that I could get my keys. Once he was back, I ran to the elevator and got up to my floor. I used my key to open the apartment door. Once I was inside, I hung my coat and put my stuff on the floor. I ran to the guest room and saw a note on the floor. It said:

Eddie,

I am bringing the kids to soccer and baseball practice. Be back by lunch.

Emmett

P.S. Don't wake up Bella. Just wait until she is awake to ask her questions.

I made a mental note to yell at Emmett for calling me 'Eddie.' I looked to the bed and saw Bella sleeping. I put the note on the dresser and went to go examine Bella's ankle.

"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked to her and saw that she was half-awake.

"Bella, it's me Edward. I'll just let you sleep and check your ankle later," I said.

"No. Stay with me," Bella said. I walked to the bed and sat on it.

"Okay Bella."

"No, next to me."

"Ummm… okay," I said. I lied done next to her. She put her head on my chest and mumbled something. Soon enough, she was asleep. I was about to go when she draped her arm around me and pulled me tighter to her.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Okay," I whispered. I felt my lids getting heavier. I tried to fight it, but soon, I was asleep.

**I hope you all like this chapter! Bella and Edward 'got some!' Ahaa, well, I'm writing down the next chapter right now! I'll try to update soon!!! Ahaa, ignore the two extra lines below! I got confused on how to put a 'separator' and that happened!**

**Much Love,**

**Mackie(: **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW.!!!**


	5. My First Day At Work Part 2

**I'M ALIVEEEE(: I'm obviously not dead. I hope you're not all mad at me for not updating soon enough. Well, this is the 5****th**** installment of 'I'm Your Nanny!' I really hope you are all going to enjoy it and that you are all having a great summer! This is my summer present to all(: OH, and one more thing, for all you that have me on author alert or something like that, you guys must have been wondering who it was because of my new pen name. I wasn't really liking AznVeggieVamp101 anymore, so I changed it? Haha…**

**Disclaimer: ****Yo, InhaleLoveExhaleHate, I'm really happy for you and Imma let you finish but, Stephanie Meyer has written one of the best vampire books of all time! Of **_**all **_**time!**

**Very true Kanye, very true.**

_Recap of what happened last time…_

_"Edward?" Bella asked. I looked to her and saw that she was half-awake._

_"Bella, it's me Edward. I'll just let you sleep and check your ankle later," I said._

_"No. Stay with me," Bella said. I walked to the bed and sat on it._

_"Okay Bella."_

_"No, next to me."_

_"Ummm… okay," I said. I laid down next to her. She put her head on my chest and mumbled something. Soon enough, she was asleep. I was about to go when she draped her arm around me and pulled me tighter to her._

_"Don't go," she whispered._

_"Okay," I whispered. I felt my lids getting heavier. I tried to fight it, but soon, I was asleep._

_**Chapter 5: My First Day at Work Part 2**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Emmett yelling, "Honey! I'M HOME!"

I looked around and saw Edward waking up. My arm was draped around him and I remembered he came to check on me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice said, dipped with sleepiness.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can-," Edward started, but was cut off by the door opening and hitting the wall.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to interrupt you guys and your fun!" Emmett said grinning. Edward and I quickly sat up.

"Ummm… I should make lunch," I said getting off the bed.

"Bella, I don't think you should stand up," Edward said quickly.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I stood up and felt no pain.

"Are you sure?" Edward said while standing up and walking next to me.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," I said.

"Hold on. Can you sit down? I'm going to check your ankle real quick," Edward said. I walked to the bed and sat down. Edward took my ankle and started feeling different parts of it. "It feels like you didn't break your ankle, or sprain it."

"Wow." I whispered.

"Bella, I think you just have a charley horse. Have you been eating bananas lately?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. "That settles it then. You must have had a charley horse. Make sure to eat a banana at least every day. A charley horse will last for at least a week. It will come and go, so be careful and be ready."

"Okay, thank you Edward," I said. I got up and remembered Emmett was in the room. "Emmett, can you go tell the kids to go and watch some TV while I make lunch?"

"Sue Bellie-Bear," Emmett said. He walked up to me and hugged me gently.

"Thanks Emmie-Bear," I whispered with a smile as he let me go. I walked out the room and went downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and went to go look for ingredients. I felt that tacos would be a good lunch for everyone today.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I watched Bella as she walked out of the room. I sighed. I walked to the bed and sat down. I heard Emmett walk by me. I stared down at the ground and my eyes never left it for a while.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself," Emmett said. He patted my back hard.

"Dude, I do have a hold of myself," I said.

Emmett held his hands up and said, "Sure, sure." He walked out of the room and shut the door. I laid down on the bed and sighed. I got back up and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs to see the kids watching _Spongebob Squarepants_. I chuckled silently and walked to Katie and Johnny and sat down on the couch.

"So, Katie, Johnny, how was practice today?" I asked. Just one question would get them excited. Katie and Johnny started talking about practice today and I listened.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I set the table for Edward, Katie, Johnny and Emmett. Once it was set, I went to my bag and grabbed my lunch. I went back to the table and sat down.

"Lunch is ready!" I yelled. Katie and Johnny ran to the table while Edward and Emmett followed closely. Everyone took a seat and got a taco to eat.

"Oh Bella, you're not eating that salad, are you?" Edward asked. I was just about to take a bite out of my salad.

"Well, I packed lunch. I should eat it," I said slowly.

Edward shook his head while saying, "Next time, don't pack a lunch and just eat the food here."

I hesitated, but said, "Okay." We all ate silently, which was very odd. Usually Emmett is obnoxious and loud, at times, and I'm assuming the kids talk.

Suddenly, Edward cleared his throat and said, "Bella, when do you start your classes here?"

I swallowed a bite of my salad and said, "Well, I took online classes in Forks, and now, I'm just taking more classes. I majored in English, and now, since I want to be a journalist, I'm just taking more and more classes." **[A/N: I don't know about all this since I am NOT in college, but bear with me.]**

"Wow, don't overload with classes though," Edward said jokingly.

I laughed then said, "I won't." once we all finished our lunch, I took the schedule Edward gave me and looked at it. It said:

1:30pm Ballet for Katie at _(insert address here)_ (1hr)

3:00pm Guitar Lessons for Johnny at Seattle Music Center (30 min.)

4:00om Nap at home

5:00pm Dinner at home (1hr)

6:30pm Piano Lessons for Katie with Edward at home (30 min.)

8:30pm Bedtime

_Wow, that's a lot for four year olds,_ I thought.

"Katie, come here please," I said. Katie came to me and I picked her up.

"Yes Bella?" Katie asked.

"I need you to get ready for ballet, we will be leaving soon. Oh, and tell your brother to get ready for his guitar lessons," I said. Katie nodded while I put her down. She ran up the stairs.

**Katie P.O.V.**

"John!" I said as I was up the stairs.

"Yes Kat?" Johnny asked as he appeared in front of me.

"Go get guitar and get ready. Leaving soon," I said with a smile.

"Yes Kat!" Johnny said as he ran off. I ran to my room and changed into my glittery pink leotard. I put my pink sweater on and my pink pants. I grabbed my hair bands and clips and ran downstairs. I ran to Bella and took a chair. I pushed it in front of her.

"Bella, can you pwease fix my hair?" I asked.

"Sure! Do you want a ballerina bun?" she asked.

"Yes please!" I said while nodding. I sat down on the chair and gave her my hair bands and clips.

"Wait! Lemme get my brush!" I said while running off. I ran to my room and grabbed my pink brush. I ran back to her and sat down on the chair. I handed her my brush.

"One ballerina bun coming up," Bella said.

After pulling and the tugging of my brushed, my hair was in a beautiful ballerina bun. I hopped off my chair and grabbed my bag.

"Bella, is it time to go yet?" I asked.

"Yep! Johnny, time to go," Bella said.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I drove Katie to her ballet lessons, without Johnny. Edward had tagged along. I was a little nervous, but okay. Katie was a very beautiful ballet dancer. I kept telling Edward how talented she was, and her chuckled all the time.

"Oh my, that was a beautiful pirouette! Katie has so much talent!" I said for probably the gazillionth time in the hour.

"Yes Bella, I know," Edward said while chuckling,

"Sorry… I've said it a bit too much. Sorry if I annoy you or something," I said while biting my lip.

"Hahaha, you haven't annoyed me. You just amuse me at times," Edward said. I turned to look at him, and he turned to look at me. You could see the amusement in his eyes. I scowled at him. I turned away from him. Katie ran to us and hugged Edward and I both. I giggled a little quietly. I could see the instructor coming toward us as Katie let go of us.

"Ah, Edward and…," she said, pausing for me to say my name.

"Bella," I said with a smile.

"Edward and Bella, Katherine is tremendously well in ballet! I would like to recommend that she takes a higher class of ballet. I would like to know if you would agree to having her go into the next room, with a different instructor, at the same time, for a , uh, higher level of ballet," she said.

"Umm, Miss?" Edward asked.

"Mrs. Gievianne," Mrs. Gievianne said with a nod.

"I would gladly have Katie take higher ballet classes. I would just like to know the price," Edward said.

"Just $20 dollars more, it would be $79 per month," Mrs. Gievianne said.

"Done. Katie will be back for the next lesson and will take higher lessons. Is there any paperwork?" Edward asked. Katie looked at me and practically bounced with happiness.

"Thank you for recommending Katie for the classes," Edward said after finishing the paperwork.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Gievianne said, "You have a wife Edward and you have a great mother Katherine."

"Oh, I'm-," I started, but Katie and Edward cut me off.

"Thank you!" Katie and Edward said.

"She's really pwetty, huh?" I heard Katie whisper while giggling to Mrs. Gievianne. Mrs. Gievianne nodded.

"Yes, I'm lucky to have met her," Edward said while looking at me with his crooked dazzling smile. That made me blush, a lot and like a tomato.

"No really-," I started to protest.

"No really, you are all a great family," Mrs. Gievianne said with a wink.

_She knows I'm not his wife! She knows, and is teasing me,_ I thought.

"Okay, well have a nice day Mrs. Gievianne," I said with a smile.

"Have a great day… Mr. Cullen, Katherine… Mrs. Cullen," Mrs. Gievianne said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. We started to walk out when my phone vibrated, along with Edward's phone. I took it out and answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bells!" Jake said happily.

"Jacob! Hi, what's up?"

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen! Please wait a moment," Mrs. Gievianne called.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob said a little angrily.

"Hold on a moment Jacob," I said quietly while pulling the phone away from my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just need to inform you that Katherine will be in a class of ladies and gentlemen. Later on in the class, they will learn to dance with partners. Okay then, good-bye!" Mrs. Gievianne said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Gievianne," Edward said. We started walking out and I put my phone to my ear. Jake was ranting on and on.

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Bella! I'm gonna kill that guy you married! I wasn't even invited to the wedding!" Jake yelled into the phone. "Was it a one night stand in Las Vegas? Huh? Huh?"

"Jacob Black! I am not married and if I was, it wouldn't be a one night stand! Good-bye!" I said harshly while hanging up. Then, Edward's phone started to ring again.

"Hello Emmett. What do you want?" Edward said while answering the phone, "Okay, okay. Bring him home when he's done. Let him know that it'll be naptime when you're back. *pause* Oh, shush up! I'll see you at home." Edward hung up.

"That was Emmett, I assume," I said. We walked to his car. He put Katie in her car seat while I got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Johnny's just started his guitar lesson," Edward said as her got into the driver's seat. He started the car and started to drive to the apartments.

"Oh, okay," I said nonchalantly. "Oh and why didn't you tell Mrs. Gievianne that I'm not your wife?"

"Because you are pwetty and nice Bella!" Katie chirped from behind us. Edward laughed at that.

"I agree," he said while looking at me. I blushed like a tomato again.

Johnny had just arrived home with Emmett. Emmett was off buying Edward a new TV, Johnny and Katie were napping, and Edward and I were making dinner. He had insisted on not having me help, but he gave in. We were making chicken fettuccine. We were making small talk, learning more about each other.

"Hahaha! You actually helped Emmett with that prank?" I asked between laughed. He had just told me the story about when he and Emmett wrapped the dean's car with clear plastic wrap. Emmett told us that he had some help, but never revealed who.

"Yeah! And the eggs all over the car, that was me," Edward said smugly.

We continued to tell stories, and ask more and more questions. Soon enough, Emmett came in with some men and they set up the new TV. Also, dinner was done and it was time to wake up the kids. I set up the table while Edward got Johnny and Katie. The men setting up the TV left and everyone sat down at the table. We ate and talked about the events today. Emmett made some jokes here and there. I smacked his head if he made an inappropriate joke. Once dinner was done, it was time for Katie to have her piano lessons with Edward. Sadly, it was time for me to go too.

"I really want you to hear me play!" Katie said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I really wish I could stay, but I do have to go. Bye everyone," I said. With that, I left to my apartment.

**I really hope you liked this chapter! I don't know about ballet, except for when I took classes when I was in 1****st**** grade. Please review! OH, and a bribe for a change(; First three people to review will get a preview of the next chapter! So go and leave me some sugar!(:**

**Love, Mackie(:**


	6. Aquarium Day!

_Author's note at end of chapters for a change …_

_Recap of What Happened Last…_

_ We continued to tell stories, and ask more and more questions. Soon enough, Emmett came in with some men and they set up the new TV. Also, dinner was done and it was time to wake up the kids. I set up the table while Edward got Johnny and Katie. The men setting up the TV left and everyone sat down at the table. We ate and talked about the events today. Emmett made some jokes here and there. I smacked his head if he made an inappropriate joke. Once dinner was done, it was time for Katie to have her piano lessons with Edward. Sadly, it was time for me to go too._

_ "I really want you to hear me play!" Katie said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_ "I really wish I could stay, but I do have to go. Bye everyone," I said. With that, I left to my apartment._

**Bella P.O.V.**

Over the last two weeks, I've been the nanny to little Johnny and Katie. I've gotta say, it's been a lot of fun. I've grown to love them as if they were my own. Edward and I have had no encounters, only talk during dinner. I've been able to hear Katie play piano. Boy, she was great at it. I've really wanted to hear Edward play, but no such luck. School for me would begin soon. I would have to make a compromise with Edward about school hours. I would be writing papers a lot and I just have to bring my MacPro everywhere now. Haha… Anyways, I was doing some searching online for any books I would need for school. I've gotten enough money from what Edward has been paying me, $20 an hour. I've been getting bonuses some days, on what the kids have been saying. I would really miss the kids if I have to move or quit for some reason. I've had no slip-ups with what I've done, and if I did, I'd be screwed. I've really been careful, which is great! Anyways, I gave up searching books online, and decided to look for a nook instead. The teachers, Mr. and Mrs. Gutierrez, sent me a message on my email saying that a nook would be able to have all the books on it. I looked at the time and closed my MacPro and shoved it into my bag. I had about 4 minutes until I had to get to Edward's place, just a few steps across from my apartment. I shoved everything else I would need into my bag and ran out my room. I heard a yell, scream and growl come out of Rosalie's room. I quickly made sure I had my phone and keys and ran out of my apartment. I hit something, or should I say someone. I feel on my bottom and looked up to see who it was.

"Oh my, Bella! I'm sorry! So very sorry! Let me help you up," Edward said while helping me up.

"I'm fine," I huffed. I heard muffled screams and yells coming from my apartment and flinched.

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh, urk, *loud scream and growl coming from apartment* nothing."

"I, ummm, hear. I mean see."

"I should get to the children."

"Alright, bye Bella."

"Bye Edward," I said while opening the door to his apartment.

"Bella!" Edward called before I got into the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering… if you… with me… If you… tonight… dinner?" Edward stammered, blushing a little.

I'd love to. Pick me up at 6:00pm. Have Carlisle and Esme pick the kids up at 4:00pm. I'll see you. Oh, and make some reservations," I said with a wink. I walked into his apartment and shut the door. I took out my phone and texted Alice.

To: _Alice_

From: _Bella_

_I have a date with the doctor tonight! (; _

To: _Bella_

From: _Alice_

_Finally! It's been months since he hired you and you finally get a date_

To: _Alice_

From: _Bella_

_**It's only been two weeks ruhtard! Gotta go, kids are waking up! Bye chica (heart)**_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The kids and I were going to the aquarium for today. I fed them breakfast and looked at their schedule, which was blank. I told the kids to get ready and put them in Rose's BMW. My trick couldn't fit everyone. We went to the aquarium and I bought them disposable cameras. We were walking inside the aquarium and Katie and Johnny were really excited.

"Bella! Thank much!" Katie and Johnny said. "Daddy never take us here before."

"I hope you have fun today. Take pictures!" I said with a smile. I handed a guy our tickets and he gave them back. We walked to an escalator and Johnny walked up. I saw Katie hesitate and step on. I was already going up when she started screaming. I had to run down to get her because she could have hurt herself trying to crawl down the escalator. I picked her up and ran up the big gap and all the way to Johnny who was waiting at the top. I looked to Katie, and she was crying. This was dangerous, Johnny could have been taken and Katie could have gotten hurt. Oh, I'm embarrassed about this. I felt my cheeks flush. Could have been so dangerous…

I shook my head to get rid of the thought and asked Katie, "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Johnny, thank you so much for waiting! Did anyone talk to you?"

"No, Bella," he said. I set Katie down, and we walked to the family restroom. I washed Katie's face, and they used the bathrooms. I made sure that they had their backpacks and waters, then, we headed out to the first exhibit.

"Thank you so much Bella for taking us!" Katie and Johnny said. We were in the gift shop, and they were picking out a t-shirt and stuffed animal. I picked out a light jacket.

"You're welcome! Pick something out for your dad too!" I said sweetly. They had taken many pictures, and I took pictures of them with my camera. I picked out two small scrapbooks, but put them back down. I looked to Johnny who was carrying plush shark, and picked the scrapbooks back up. I saw Katie running to me with a jellyfish.

"Bella! I want these!" she said. She handed me a pink jellyfish and a pink shirt with the aquarium's logo on it. I saw Johnny coming and he handed me a great white shark, and a blue shirt with the aquarium's logo on it.

"Let's go try on the shirts, then you can pick something up for your dad," I said ushering them to the fitting rooms. They tried on the shirts and ran off to pick two things for their dad. They came back to me with a coffee mug and snow globe. I paid, and we went to Wal-Mart to develop the pictures. The lady told us to come back in a couple hours. I bought some construction paper, ribbon and gift wrap and we went back to the apartment. I went with them into my apartment first, but only letting them in the living room. I heard the door open and slam, showing an infuriated Rosalie.

"Bella! You stole my car?" she yelled.

"Rosalie! Yes, I did. My truck is too small for the kids," I said, pointing at them.

"If you steal my car one more time, I am going to remove your engine from your truck and throw it away," Rosalie threatened lowly.

"My truck! You wouldn't!" I said.

"Oh, yes. Yes I would," she said smugly.

"Come on kids, let's go make some lunch," I said while walking to the door and opening it. Johnny walked out with Katie, hand-in-hand. I walked out, slamming the door. I opened Edward's apartment and we walked in.

Katie and Johnny were asleep. I had asked Rosalie to pick up the pictures from Wal-Mart. She was picking them up while I set up everything. Rosalie rang the doorbell and I answered the door. She shoved the pictures at me and went into our apartment. I closed the door and heard the pitter-patter of Katie and Johnny's footsteps. They ran to me and smiled.

"Bella! How long did we sleep?" Johnny asked.

"One hour and a half or so," I replied. I walked with them to the kitchen, where everything was set up. They looked at it in awe and I picked up one of my scrapbooks on the table.

"Is that yours?" Katie asked.

"It sure is! We are going to make scrapbooks with the pictures you took," I said, "You may look at my scrapbooks for ideas."

"Thank you, thank you much!" Johnny said. They sat down and picked up a scrapbook. I took the packets of pictures and handed them their own. They looked at my pictures that I took of them and of course, myself. They worked on their scrapbooks while I got my Mac and searched for a nook. I saw a nook on the Barnes and Noble website with a turquoise cover that I loved! I planned to make time to stop by Barnes and Noble tomorrow. I shut my computer off and I wrapped the coffee mug and snow globe for Edward. Then, I got out _Wuthering Heights_ and read.

Soon enough, Katie and Johnny were done. They ran to me and showed me their scrapbooks. Katie's was first.

"Wow Katie! This is beautiful!" I said. I finished looking at hers and looked at Johnny's scrapbook. "Johnny, I love the picture of the sting ray!" I was almost done with Johnny's when the home phone rang. I ran to the phone and answered.

"I wonder who it is," Katie whispered a little too loudly before I said anything.

"Hello? Cullen's Residence," I said.

"Bella!" Edward breathed into the phone.

"Hi Edward! Yes?"

"Just a heads up that I am coming home now. I know it is only 3:30pm, but I'm being let out early."

"Okay, well, the kids have a present for you. We'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Bella. I look forward to dinner tonight."

"I do too Edward. Remember 6pm sharp," I said. I hung up on him to leave him hanging. I put the phone back and went back to the kids.

"Hey, why don't you two get ready for your grandparents? Your Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme will be picking you guys up soon," I said to them. They nodded and ran off. I cleaned up the mess they left. The doorbell rang and Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Bella, dear. How are you?" Esme asked while embracing me in a hug.

"Esme! It's nice to see you! I'm fine and you?" I asked.

"I'm fantastic," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

I hugged Carlisle and said, "Carlisle! How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm great. So you are working for Edward?" he asked. I nodded and led them to the living room. We caught up and the kids came down, embracing their grandparents. The door opened and Edward came in. He walked to the living room and his eyes focused on me. He smiled at me and I returned the favor.

"Hello Bella. Hi mom, dad. Hello kids," Edward said.

"Edward!" his parents said. He hugged them both and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Oh daddy! We have something for you," the twins said. They ran to the dining table and came back with their presents and sat on the couch, presenting their gifts. I secretly gathered my stuff and bid my good-bye to Carlisle and Esme. I left quietly and went into my apartment. Alice and Rosalie appeared, iron and dress in hand.

"BELLAAAA!" they screamed. _Oh no, this will be bad_, I thought.

_So, first things first.. Yes! I changed my name from InhaleLoveExhaleHate to ayeeemackie3. This is the last time I will change my penname, 'kay?_

_Also, I know I said I would have two chapters up for each story, but yeah. I lied.. But it was supposed to be two chapters! I've just been spending my winter break with my family and on the x-box, playing Kinect and… *cough* Call of Duty *cough*. (Girls play that too, and it is fun!) My laptop plug broke and the battery died just after Christmas too. Right now, I'm using my dad's mini laptop, and he thinks I'm doing schoolwork on it. (Also, who knew typing on a little computer could be so hard? I'm always pressing space, and it doesn't show up. And I push the 'page up/up arrow' button instead of the 'shift' key) You may think that these are all excuses, but these are all the __TRUTH__. No lie. OH! Right, you know what happened to Katie at the aquarium escalator? It's a true story. It happened to me and my sister when she was two this year. It was SCARY._

_*Cue Story Music*_

_We were at Barnes and Noble, and she wanted to go upstairs to the little kids section. We walked hand-in-hand to the escalator, and she looked wary about stepping on, but she stepped on. She let go of my hand and I was going up while she was at the bottom, screaming like she just saw a ghost. A man and his child were waiting to get on. I had to run down the escalator, which is a little hard, and pick her up and soothe her. I was really embarrassed at what happened, and I wanted to go crawl under a rock. I said sorry to the people waiting, which was sort of long. After that incident, I never took the escalator again… with her._

_Anyways, moral of this little story is to never let your little brother or sister walk on an escalator until you're sure that they'll be okay with it. I was only 12 (!) when this happened, and this is an important thing for me now. She could've gotten hurt, but I'm glad she didn't. I was very lucky. _

_*Cue end of story music*_

_Well, I have a little challenge for you guys. You readers are going to review, and tell me the craziest date you've ever had, or imagined. I'LL READ THEM ALL, and judge which is best. Whoever has the craziest one, will be the winner. They will get the FULL chapter before ANYONE! To enter this, you have to be devoted to this story, and have the best story in mind. I may even use it, if I don't type up the chapter first. So, yeah! Do it, or be square! (Yes, I know the saying is 'be there, or be square') _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! And have a happy new year you guys! I love you all, and this is my New Year's Eve surprise for you guys! It'll be a new year in 5 hours for me, and I'll be sure to update more often, seeing that a new year will bring new changes for me! _

_-Mackie._


	7. First Date

_Previously…_

"_Hello Bella. Hi mom, dad. Hello kids," Edward said._

_ "Edward!" his parents said. He hugged them both and kissed Esme on the cheek._

_ "Oh daddy! We have something for you," the twins said. They ran to the dining table and came back with their presents and sat on the couch, presenting their gifts. I secretly gathered my stuff and bid my good-bye to Carlisle and Esme. I left quietly and went into my apartment. Alice and Rosalie appeared, iron and dress in hand._

_ "BELLAAAA!" they screamed. Oh no, this will be bad, I thought._

**Bella P.O.V.**

After two hours of pure torture, I looked better than ever. My hair was sleek straight. My eyebrows were plucked to perfection. No make-up was applied, except for a bit of nude lipstick. I wasn't wearing any heels, flats were worn. I was wearing a simple tank dress. My flats were red. My dress was white lace. I was…utterly beautiful. I attacked Alice and Rosalie with hugs.

"Thank you so much! I love it," I said.

"Awww shucks, do you hear that Rose?" Alice said in shock.

"She's finally getting a sense of style!" Rosalie said. The two began to cry. It was obviously fake crying, but they did let out a few tears. I laughed hysterically and hugged them.

"Hey, Edward will be here soon to pick you up!" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Is that… Did you talk to Edward about the date?" I asked in shock. Alice shook her head, but Rosalie nodded.

"I was curious!" Alice said. I hit her arm.

"Bad. Bad Alice."

"Shame on you!" Rosalie joked.

"Whatever. Wait, three…two…one!" Alice said. The doorbell rang as she said one. "Go get your clutch!" Rosalie ran off and handed me a red clutch. I opened it. My phone and wallet were in there, as well as make-up. But, there was a wedding ring in there.

"Hello Edward. Bella will be here in a few seconds," Alice said. I picked up the ring.

"It's alright. No rush," Edward's voice said. I scoffed at the ring and rolled my eyes.

"You seem nervous…"

"I am. I don't want to make the wrong move." I threw the ring in the clutch.

"You won't! Don't worry." I walked up behind Alice.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward looked stunned when he saw me.

"Thank you Edward," I said, smiling shyly.

"Anytime. Are you ready to head out?" Edward asked while putting his arm out.

"Yes, I am," I said while taking his arm. "Bye Alice. Bye Rosalie."

"You guys take care! Have fun," Alice said excitedly.

"Thank you. Bye," Edward said while waving. We started to walk away.

"When we were by the elevator, I heard Rosalie yell loudly, "Use protection kiddies!" I looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

I swore I heard Edward say, "I intend to." I looked at him, but he looked as if he never said anything.

The ride in the car was filled with my guessing where the date would be. It was quite fun. There was playful banter and a lot of flirting. I wasn't able to figure out where we would be going. We were just pulling into a restaurant. It was something that looked expensive, but not at the same time. The sign read 'Starlight Elegance'.

"We're here," Edward said. He parked the car. "Stay seated please." He got out and went to the passenger side. He opened the door for me and I got out.

"Thank you," I said while smiling. He out my arm out, and I took out. He led us to the door and opened it for me. We walked in and to the desk.

"Reservation for two under Cullen," Edward said smoothly.

"Of course. Right this way," the host said while leading us to a table. Edward pulled the chair out and made sure I was seated. He then took his seat. "Here are the menus, and your waiter will be here soon."

"Thank you," Edward said. I nodded to the waiter. I opened the menu and looked at it.

"Have you ever gone here before?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly? No," Edward said while looking at me.

"Edward!"

"What?" Edward said innocently.

"This place is soooo expensive! I don't want you to spend so much money on me," I said frowning at him.

"Bella, I don't mind. Seriously, it's a lot of fun to be with you," Edward said adoringly. I blushed.

"Thank you. I feel the same way with you," I said smiling.

"That's fantastic."

"Hmm, anywho, what looks like something good to eat?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hi! I'm Ann and I'll be your waitress for tonight! So, what can I do for you tonight?" Ann asked, looking at Edward, completely fazing me out. She pulled out a wine bottle. "Could I interest you in the house wine?"

"Sure. Could _we_ have a taste first?" Edward put extra emphasis on 'we'. Ann reluctantly looked at me and I smiled innocently. She poured a large sip for Edward and a tiny one for me. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she poured more in mine. That was her one act of kindness though. She went to look at Edward instead. She pushed her boobs up to make more cleavage. I tasted the wine. It was…good. I nodded to Edward with a smile.

"Do you like it?" Ann asked, trying to be seductive.

"We'll take one bottle," Edward said, only paying attention to me. I blushed.

"So can I take your order?" Ann asked with a screechy voice. I snorted, but quickly covered it up as a cough.

"I'll take the chicken parmigiana. What would you like to have, love?" Edward asked adoringly.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "The mushroom ravioli."

"_Your_ order will be right up," Ann said with extra emphasis on 'your'. She looked at Edward, who was looking at me, before leaving. I replayed what Edward said and realized he called me "love". I suddenly blushed and looked down.

"Why the blush.?," Edward asked inquisitively.

I frowned and said, "Nothing."

"Is it because I called you 'love'? If so, I'm…sorry. I thought the waitress would leave me alone…"

"No! Don't feel sorry! It's just that you've never called me love before."

"Oh, well, still, I'm sorry." Edward's cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Well, if you really want to get her off your back… Do you keep your previous wedding band with you?"

"Uh, in the car… Why?"

"If you won't feel weird, go to your car, and then get it. Put it on your left hand."

"Well, I'm not really com-."

"No! It's fine. It was a suggestion… Unless you want to propose to me..? Alice left a ring in my clutch. I'm not sure why…" I pulled out my clutch and took out the ring. I didn't get a really good first look, so I looked at it more closely. It was a basic ring. Although, the diamond was huge! And, there were some little diamonds around it. I gave the ring to Edward. He took it and stifled a gasp.

"well, I like that idea more," Edward said with a cute smile. I giggled softly.

"Hmm, wait until dessert, 'kay?" I suggested. Edward nodded. I discretely took my phone out. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the little girl's room."

"Mmkay, don't take too long, love." I nodded and got up. I found the restroom easily. I dialed a phone number I knew so well.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Why did you put a ring in my clutch?" I asked demandingly. I heard giggling on the other line.

"Aww, Bella! I had a feeling that you would need it… And missy, don't you have a date to get back to?" Alice asked.

I sighed and said, "Alice, I swear that you are psychic! And, yes, but I had to ask."

"Ooohh! Details!" Rosalie screamed into the phone. I pulled the phone away, then back.

"I can't! I'm not supposed to be gone for long. By the way, where did you get the ring?"

"It was my grandma's wedding ring. Don't lose it! And! Now go back to Edward, bye!" Alice said before rudely hanging up on me. I sighed and walked out of the restroom. As I passed by the kitchen, I saw Ann and another waitress talking, or should I say gossiping? I'm not much of an eavesdropper, but I walked slowly to listen to the conversation.

"Oh my goshness Kim! He's literally so hot. I would take him ANYDAY! He even paid all attention to ME! Not the little how that he brought here. She even ordered a whole bunch of crap to eat! All I was thinking was 'fatass'," Ann said in a high pitched voice.

"Like, seriously? –Kim screams.- You should, like, slip him your cell number on the plate! And tell the hoe that he's into you, not her when the sexy man leaves. Wait! Show me him! –Ann points in a general direction where my table was.- Ahhh! Sex on legs! Shoot, have to go! Show me the hoe later!" Kim said screechingly. Kim ran off and I walked in a regular pace. As Edward saw me, his face beamed with a smile. I smiled radiantly and pushed the conversation I heard to the back of my head.

"That was short," he said jokingly.

Well, you told me to not take too long," I said frowning a bit.

"Bella, I didn't mean it literally! You could've taken all the time you needed!" Edward said seriously. "But, I would hope you don't leave to get rid of me…"

"Edward, I was kidding! I just needed to 'powder my nose'. And, I would never ditch anyone, especially you, on a date."

He smile and said, "Alright.. Powdering your nose?"

"That was also a joke. I had to make a call." I internally smacked myself for saying that. I should've just said that I had to pee.

"If I may ask, to whom was the called intended for?"

"Alice. I had to ask about the ring she put in my clutch."

"Yes, I was wondering about that. I had a few suspicions."

"Oh yeah? What were those suspicions?" I smirked.

"Well, one was that you force guys to marry you by carrying a ring and proposing to yourself. The other was that you were either already married or engaged and was cheating. My last was that you were previously married or engaged, but broke it off," Edward said nervously, but confidently. I giggled.

"Oh totally. I love proposing to myself, then marrying someone by force. And yes, I'm cheating on my other five husbands. Of course, I just divorced my sixth and seventh husband," I said with a dead serious face and tone. Edward's face visibly paled. Seeing his face made me giggle playfully. "Edward, I'm kidding! Seriously, I'm not completely mental!"

Edward laughed nervously and said, "That's refreshing." I saw Ann rush to us with a serving table. I took a sip of my wine. Edward also did.

"Hello! Here's the chicken parmigiana," Ann shrieked. I stifled a laugh. I saw a peek of a little white paper. Edward must've been watching me and followed my gaze. His eyes widened the tiniest bit. I'm pretty sure the paper wasn't folded because he paled a bit. "Cheese?" Edward slowly nodded. Ann put grated cheese on his meal. Edward didn't say stop. He was frozen.

"I think that's enough cheese," I suggested. Ann stopped and gave me a look that said, 'It's-not-your-decision-bitch!' Edward fell out of his facade at the sound of my voice.

"Where's her meal?" Edward asked politely.

Ann glared at me, looked to Edward innocently, and said, "I don't think she ordered a thing."

"She did. She ordered mushroom ravioli," Edward said, squinting his eyes at her. That was probably the first time he looked at her.

"My apologies. I shall go get her meal made, and then I will come back," Ann said in a sickly sweet voice. Under her breath as she stared at Edward, I heard, "That bitch is a size 3. She doesn't need any food." Edward seemed unfazed, so I guess he didn't hear it.

"Oh! I believe this is yours," Edward said. He looked at me as he crumpled the white paper, handing it to her.

She must've thought he didn't read it because she said, "Oh no, I think it's yours."

"I don't believe that."

"No seriously. Like, take it." Ann then walked off without the note. Edward instead put the note with a pile of trash.

"Do I want to know what it said?" I inquired with a smirk.

"No. You do not. Also, sorry about your meal," Edward said.

"No, it's fine. I think it's cute that you remember what I ordered." I blushed.

"Uh. It's just that… I pay attention to you," Edward said blushing.

"I think that's really sweet," I said, leaning towards him. He leaned more into me. We held hands, and were just about to kiss… But, Ann showed up. Edward groaned quietly and I sighed inwardly. I saw Kim out of my peripheral vision. She was inching closer to our table.

"Here's your order," Ann said. She rudely dropped the plate and bowl in front of me. "Cheese?" I nodded. She put cheese on it.

"That's good," I said. She stopped.

"That's the hoe?" I heard Kim screech behind me quietly. Ann nodded. "Ugh, she's pretty….fat. Aha, she won't last a week!" Ann laughed. Those words hit me. My expression changed. Edward noticed and looked concerned. Ann and Kim left.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Bella, tell me please, "Edward said gently.

"Well, the waitress behind me said things."

"What did she say?" Edward asked fury in his eyes. I launched into my story from the beginning.

"That's rude and immature. Don't believe what she said. You're gorgeous. You're not fat; you've got a perfect body. And I plan to date you forever," Edward said passionately. _I can't believe he said those things. He's so sweet_, I thought.

"Thank you," I said. I was a little too speechless to say more. I blushed and he smiled. Edward then had an angry look. It was only two minutes after I got my meal before Ann came back. Edward must've seen her.

"Anything I can do to serve you?" Ann asked 'sexily'. I snorted, very unladylike.

"Yes. I would like a new waiter, preferably a more professional and male waiter," Edward said furious. He had a deadly glare. I gaped, but closed my mouth,

"…Right away, sir," Ann said before running away awkwardly. A man appeared.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. My name is Mark. I'm your new waiter," the man said.

"No, it's alright. Thank you," Edward said relieved. Mark nodded and left.

"Shall we eat?" Edward asked with a dazzling smile. I grinned and nodded.

We talked about various things as we ate: our lives, school, friends, movies, books, memories from high school, etc. Ann lingered close as we talked, glaring at me. She stayed out of Edward's sight. I ignored her and enjoyed my time with Edward.

"Haha, I never knew Emmett did that!" I said smiling.

Edward laughed and said, "I know, but he did! He did not even get caught. Another kid was blamed!" The bus boy took our empty plates.

I took a sip of wine and said, "That's most likely why."

"Ahh, Emmett told me you were quite a prankster."

"Dessert?" Mark asked as he appeared. He gave us menus. "I'll give you a few minutes."

Edward got out of his seat and said, "Isabella Swan, I know I haven't known you very long, but there's so many things I love about you. I love your personality, smile, the sound of your voice, your kisses… You're beautiful, smart, talented, funny, sexy, bubbly, sweet and so much more. –Edward kneels and pulls out the ring. - Bella, I love you with all my heart. –I looked to Ann; she was gaping and fuming. Kim was next to her. - I want to spend the rest of my life with you. –Edward presented the ring. - Will you marry me?" Edward asked with passion.

I gasped, with tears in my eyes, and said, "Yes!" I nodded vigorously. We both smiled and Edward put the ring on my finger. I kneeled down and attacked him with a hug. I heard Ann and Kim screamed. Suddenly, I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him passionately. I heard the crashing of dishes and a pair of feet running away. I pulled away to breathe, but Edward wouldn't let me. When he needed to breathe, he pulled away. Everyone around us clapped for us. I giggled and Edward smiled. That was out first passionate kiss. Mark came up towards us with two plates.

"This is on the house. Congratulations on the engagement!" Mark said excitedly.

"Thank you!" I said, a little confused.

"Yes, thank you Mark," Edward said. Mark placed the plates on the table and then left. It was red velvet cake. Edward and I shrugged and smiled. Maybe a pretend engagement had its perks. I grinned and took a bit of the end. I moaned as I chewed it. It tasted soooo good, but good was an understatement! Edward shifted as he watched me eat, but soon took a bite out of the cake. Halfway through the slice, Edward raised his glass of wine. I picked mine up.

"Cheers to a happy engagement and a great and happy future," Edward said.

"Cheers," I said smiling. We clinked our glasses our glasses together and took a sip. We finished out cake slice and sat down, waiting for the bill. Edward went to the restroom and I was just sitting down alone. I saw Ann and Kim approach me. _Oh, you're going down ladies_, I thought evilly. They want to play dirty, fine, I'll play dirty.

_Hey! I know this is late!.. But I stayed home on the fourth of July, typing this up, watching the fireworks on TV. This was for you guys! (; _

_I hope you had a great Fourth of July! :D_

_-Mackie_

_Update: I aim for Sunday, or next Monday… I can try. :P_


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, Mackie here. Just wanted to let you know that this story has been adopted. DreamersNight has adopted it. I'm not sure what she'll be doing with the story, but if you do want to know, PM her. I hope that she develops the story better than I did. Please give her the love and support you guys gave me when this story was mine. I will be leaving the chapters I originally wrote up on here, so that people can read them and then go to her profile to read it. Maybe she'll change the chapters I wrote, but who knows? She does! So PM her. (:

Also! I have a new story I'm going to be posting in a few short hours, most likely one or two. The first chapter is short, to get the reader's opinions. It will be confusing, but it is the first chapter and that's how I roll. :D

Btw, it is based on The Hunger Games. I love the series and cannot wait for the movie! Sadly, leadership has me tied down and I will not be able to go to the midnight premiere. But that is beside the point. It is, as I said, based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I know that most of you are Twilight fans, since you read this story. I don't know if you will read it, but I hope you do. (: It is taking place after the epilogue, so to understand it, I believe that readers should have read the series first. If not, hopefully my story will..inspire you to read it because it is truly a great series, better than Twilight. (Sorry, but it's true).

All right. I believe that is it. Remember, I am so grateful for everyone that has read my stories and do want to see what will be coming out next. I have matured in my writing, so I believe that now I'm able to post better quality stories. Readers, I believe that I love you! Ha,ha.

Mackie


End file.
